Why You Came
by pinklillies89
Summary: What forces are willing to unite when a Weasley is in danger? DG.
1. In the Kitchens

"Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich Dobby?" Ginny Weasley asked in the kitchens at Hogwarts.

"Yes, right away miss." Dobby smiled, then scurried away.

She sighed and sat down on a chair. Ginny smiled at the first day of her 6th year. Harry had broken up with her at the end of her 5th year and she was devastated, at first.

But then she decided, after many pints of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and lots of tissues, to not be known as Ron's little sister anymore. She was her own person damn it! She would be Ginny, not the trio's tagalong, not the littlest Weasley, just Ginny… or possibly Ginevra.

So after months of make-up changing and new clothes buying she had to reintroduce herself to 10 people on her first day.

Suddenly she was shaken out of her reverie when she heard the kitchens portrait hole swing open so she dove under the wooden table. If this was a teacher she would definitely get detention and points off, not only was she out past curfew but the kitchens are off limits for students. But the voice she heard wasn't of a teachers' but a students.

"Dobby," the voice said. "Make me some chips." Ginny recognized the voice but before she could do anything his face appeared before her.

"What are you doing down there Weasley?" Draco Malfoy smirked at her.

"Can't you tell Malfoy? I am having a raging party with the house-elfs." Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Surly you can get better friends that house-elfs, can't you?" He rose a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at her. But before she had to retaliate Dobby appeared next to Malfoy.

"Miss, your cheese sandwich is ready." Dobby said in his squeaky voice.

"Thanks Dobby." She said smiling at him. Ginny got up from under the table and Draco saw her properly for the first time that year.

She had dyed her hair more of an auburn color with blonde streaks in it, and it ended at the middle of her back. She still had freckles but there as many and the ones still there looked great in contrast to her pale skin. He couldn't tell her figure because she was wearing baggy pajama pants and a loose t-shirt.

Gin sat down at the table and began to pull her sandwich into little pieces.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Draco smirked at her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Ginny sneered at him.

"Who ever said I was polite?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I can't eat when someone is watching me." She sighed her eyes returning to her sandwich.

"You think you would get used to it." Draco muttered.

Ginny tore her eyes away from her sandwich. "Malfoy are you criticizing me or flirting with me?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Draco smiled. She was shocked, speech-less even. He laughed. "What Weasley?"

"Well you smiled, I have never seen you smile before. I almost didn't think you were capable." Draco smiled again. "And you know something else, you look much hotter when you smile." Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"Well you're not to bad yourself Weasley." She smiled as she felt a blush creeping up her face.

Suddenly they heard the portrait hole open.

Ginny was stunned for a minute… but then realized that she wasn't going to get caught. She stood up from her seat and pulled Malfoy underneath the table. It was very narrow under there so they were very close together.

"Dobby can I have a small glass of Fire Whiskey?" Her jaw dropped open as she recognized the voice.

"McGonagall." Ginny mouthed soundlessly at Draco. But he wasn't looking at her; he was looking behind him at McGonagall's feet. She was pulling out the chair to take a seat. In a split second decision Draco had to move so he crawled on top of Ginny, he put a hand over her mouth as she was about to speak. He pointed to the area where he was laying a moment ago and she saw that if he didn't move McGonagall's foot would have hit him. He removed his hand from her mouth.

Ginny felt his built body pressing against hers and bit her lip. Draco was watching her full red lips and taking in her intoxicating smell. 'She smells like... jasmines.' He decided. His eyes traveled up to hers that were watching him.

"Thank you Dobby. I must be going now." Came McGonagall's voice. She got up and Ginny expected Draco to get off but he didn't, he just kept looking into Ginny's chocolaty brown eyes.

They both heard the portrait hole close as he leaned his face closer to hers. He captured his lips with hers, it was a brief but electrifying kiss. She suddenly broke contact with him.

"Draco, I have a boyfriend." She said as his eyes returned to looking at her lips.

"What he doesn't know-"

"I am a very bad liar, and even if I wasn't I will know and that will make me feel awful." She said and bit her lip again.

"Ginny, please don't bite your lip. You have no idea what it does to me." Draco said almost whispering.

"I need to get back to my dorm Draco." And Ginny slid from underneath Draco and stood up.

"You might need to but do you want to?" He asked smirking at her sexily. He then got up gracefully from underneath the table.

"No, I don't want to." She smiled then turned her back to him and started to leave.

Draco grabbed her wrist, "Ginny. If you ever change your mind you know where I will be." Then he dropped her skinny wrist and she walked away.

'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' Ginny thought to herself as she walked from the kitchens. 'I don't know where he will be. I don't know where the Slytherin common room is!' Ginny sighed when she realized that she hadn't been very careful about walking around after curfew but she got safely to the portrait all the same.

"Acromantula." Ginny said to the portrait, the password that Ron despised. The fat lady's portrait swung open and she saw that Harry and Ron were still up.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully.

"And just where have you been Ginny?" Ron asked sternly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "In the kitchens."

"What were you doing in there?"

She shut her eyes in frustration of her brother's stupidity, "I was hiding out with Malfoy under a table, then we started making out." Ron's ears went red.

"Ron relax she is just being sarcastic because of your stupid question." Hermione assured him. "Weren't you Ginny? You would never make out with Draco Malfoy, would you?"

"Oh no. Never kiss a Malfoy." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"I am going to bed." Ron stated. "You coming Harry?"

"I need to finish up with my divination homework. I'll be up soon." He assured.

"Don't stay up to late Gin." Ron said to her in a very bossy way.

"Yeah, okay." She said not really paying attention. Ron then walked halfway up the staircase to the boy dormitories.

"Goodnight Harry, Ginny… Hermione."

Hermione ran up to the base of the stairs. "Sweet dreams Ron." And Hermione went up to the girls' dormitories.

"Gods can they be any more obvious?"

"What do you mean?"

"They have huge crushes on each other…"

"How can you tell?"

"Well… with 'Mione I can tell because she is really obvious about it… well its obvious to girls… and with Ron. I read his diary… journal thing…"

"Ron has a diary." Harry laughed.

"Its quite entertaining you should read it sometime."

"That's really nice Gin…" Harry said sarcastically. "Hey Ginny what time is it?" Harry asked her. She looked down at her wrist but then realized that it wasn't there. Then it dawned on her, when Draco grabbed her wrist he must have taken it.

"I must have misplaced my watch, sorry Harry I don't know." Ginny said sweetly to him.

"Gin can I talk to you?" He asked putting his stuff away.

"Sure Harry, but I thought that's what we were doing now?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Will you come over here and sit down?" Ginny nodded and came and sat down next to Harry. "Gin I am sorry I broke up with you."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Harry we have been down this road already. Remember I forgive you and I don't think it's your fault that you didn't have the same feelings for me that I had for you."

"Had?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry you don't think I still love you do you? Because I already have a boyfriend and that is the usual sign that I have moved on."

"Yeah right, of course. What was I thinking?" Harry laughed nervously. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"Even though I already forgive you... there is something you can do." She smiled.

"What?"

"Let me borrow your cloak and map."

"Ginny..."

"You said you wanted to make it up to me!"

"Oh okay, let me go and get them."

Okay! First chapter what did you think? So please, please review because if you don't I will pretty much figure that you guys think this story sucks. And if you do then what is the point of finishing it? Well what I am trying to say is review if you want more!

SSQ


	2. My Watch

Ginny was sneaking around underneath the invisibility cloak at about 1:30 that same night. 'This is great, I'm spending my Friday night sneaking around underneath an invisibility cloak to go to my worst enemy's dorm… he still is… well his father is… he is still enemy number two… despite how good of a kisser he was…' She thought.

'He is going to give me my watch back if I have to beat it out of him.' But then she realized that he was much bigger and probably much stronger than her. 'Well I'll get it somehow.'

She stopped to look at the map, she was almost there but as she got closer and closer to the common room she got colder and colder. 'Stupid Slytherins… living underground… its freezing.'

After what seemed like it took and eternity she got to the portrait hole. Ginny looked at the map and saw the little dot that was labeled Ginerva Weasley was saying 'bezoar'.

"Bezoar." Ginny mumbled at the portrait. The portrait swung open and she crept into their common room. It was very cold in there and was decorated in forest green velvet chairs and couches.

To Ginny's luck no one was awake. She looked down at the map again and saw that Draco Malfoy was in bed. Gin walked towards the door that led to his room and nearly had a heart attack when she heard someone snore.

She turned around to see Pansy Parkinson asleep on one of the couches. Ginny giggled a little when she snored again. 'I always figured with a nose like that she would snore.'

Ginny turned around again and opened the door. There was a passage way that lead down to Draco's room. At this point she was very glad that he was Head Boy because that meant he had his own room. She walked down a flight of stairs and opened that door slowly hoping that it wouldn't creak, it didn't to her great relief. Ginny shut the door and took of the invisibility cloak and took out her want and muttered, "Mischief managed." The map cleared itself and she put it under the cloak.

She looked at his bed but there was no one in it. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed as she though, 'Where could her be?' When to strong hands seized he arms from behind.

"Who are you?" Came Draco's voice, when she realized that she was still wearing her sweater hood and he couldn't see her hair. He spun her around and slammed her up against the wall. Her back hit the rough stone wall and she tried not to whimper.

"Why don't you guess?" Ginny said slyly from underneath the hood.

"Weasley?" He asked pulling off her hood. "Its you...I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon."

"Neither did I-" but before she could finish he had kissed her roughly on the lips. She enjoyed the kiss but she then remembered about Dean. But it wasn't like she could pull away he had her pinned. Draco then stopped kissing her lips and moved on to her neck.

"Draco," Ginny said breathlessly. "I came because you," Draco started kissing her harder. "Have my watch."

"What watch?" Draco asked between kisses.

"You know, the watch that you took off of my wrist in the kitchens earlier." Ginny said lifting his face to make him look at her. "That's why I am here."

"No it isn't-" but Ginny interrupted him.

"Yes it is! I have a boyfriend that I am very happy with."

"You don't love him?" Draco was looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"You said your happy with him but you didn't say that your in love with him."

"Draco I'm 16, I can't really love anyone."

"Why not?" Ginny slipped underneath his arm so she wouldn't be pinned, she didn't like that situation, it didn't make her feel like she was in control. She spotted her watch on his side table and walked over to it.

"What watch?" she repeated his previous statement, glaring at him. Then muttered under her breath, "Bastard."

He smirked, "My memory isn't up to par, what can I say? _Accio_."

"What are you doing?"

"Just living up to the title, love."

"Damn it Malfoy, give it here!"

"Malfoy now, is it?"

"Yeah, until you give me a watch back."

"Why do you care so much?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I like to know what time it is."

"Time's overrated," he shrugged.

"What!"

"I mean what's it matter if it's ten minutes or five hours..."

"What takes ten minutes or five hours!"

"If you don't know then, well, I have a lot to teach you."

"God Malfoy! Is all you think about _sex_!" she asked lowering her voice drastically at the last word, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"You can't even say it!" he laughed.

"What! I can too!"

"Prove it."

"What! I have nothing to prove to you!"

"Fine."

"Fine...what? Just like that? Fine? That was easy..."

"I mean it's not my fault if you're not mature enough to say a simple word..."

"I'm immature? You're dangling my watch above my head!"

"You see it may look immature, but in reality it's clever."

"How so!"

"You see you want something from me, I want something from you."

"Oh my God!" she shouted. "You're bribing me to have sex with you?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he laughed. "I didn't mean that. It's a little soon in our relationship for that. Well...unless you don't want it to be."

"Relationship! What bloody relationship?"

"Language, Ginny," he tutted. "I'm talking about the hate-hate relationship we have."

"Oh," she responded, not quite getting it. "Wait...if you hate me..."

"I may hate you but that doesn't mean that I..._hate_ you."

"What!" Ginny was repeating the sentence in her head but it still didn't make any sense.

"Ah, so young. So much to learn."

"What the hell Malfoy? Your only one year older than me! Its not that big of a difference."

"You need to control that mouth of yours Miss Weasley." Ginny just rolled her eyes. "I may be only one year older than you but I am not innocent."

"How do you know I am innocent?" Ginny said defiantly, Draco laughed, and she gave up and said, "Fine it is pretty obvious but..."

"My question is if you're so proud of being innocent then why are you here?"

"I came for my watch."

"Pretty small token to come and get from a guy's room at two in the morning."

"Like I said I like to know the time," she glared.

"I'm sure your friends have watches," he smirked. She rolled her eyes. It did seem pretty stupid to sneak into his room in the middle of the night. He wouldn't understand how important the watch was to her and it looked like that, unless she explained, he wasn't going to hand it over. "_AND_ you could have simply confronted me tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Fine, if you must know..." she sighed deeply. "My brother, Bill, gave that watch, from Egypt, to me before he died." Tears welled up and suddenly became very pale, swallowed, and handed her the watch.

"You have your watch," he said, and sat down at his desk. "Now leave."

"But Draco-" Ginny began.

"GET OUT, YOU HAVE YOUR DAMN WATCH, NOW LEAVE!" He yelled, walking into his bathroom and slamming the door.

The next day, while Ginny was sitting at Dinner, it had been a rather uneventful day. She kept glancing at Draco. She didn't understand why he reacted like that, a normal person would want to comfort her, but then again Draco Malfoy wasn't a normal person.

He must of sensed her eyes on him because he looked up at her. After a few seconds Ginny looked away from his intense stare.

"Ginny, what's wrong you, you have been acting distracted all day." Dean asked her. "Where did you go last night, Harry told me that you borrowed his invisibility cloak."

"Oh yeah. I left my watch in the kitchens and I had to go get it."

"Did you find it?" Ginny lifted her hand and showed him her wrist. "That's good. Hey Ginny we need to talk, will you meet me in the Common Room at 8:00 tonight?"

"Yeah, but you know we are talking right now so is it like private or something?" Ginny said nervously.

"Yes, it's private." 'Double damn.'

"Okay, well… I need to get up to the… owlry! "I need to send a letter to my mum." Ginny stood up and away from her hardly touched food. She practically ran out of the Great Hall, despite trying not to. 'I wonder if he thinks if I'm running away because I know he is going to break up with me. When was the last time I sent my mum an owl!'

Instead Ginny walked around aimlessly for about an hour and found herself in front of her common room. She glanced at her watch and didn't know what she was going to do for an hour until she had to meet Dean. 'I guess I could do my homework.' Dumbledore had unfortunately rehired Professor Trelawney and she was giving more than enough homework.


	3. House Elves Took My Clothes

"Ginny," it was Dean, "Can we talk?" She could only nod her head, even if it was over it hurt, she had so much fun with him and now it would never be the same. He was so sweet and always considered her feelings. "Let's go somewhere more private."

She followed him out of the portrait hole and out of the castle. They wandered around the lake when he began, "Gin, I really like you-"

She cut him off, finding her voice, "Please don't do this to me Dean, just make it quick and easy." Ginny felt the tears form but she didn't cry.

"Ginny! I am not going to break up with you! I just wanted to ask you out to Hogsmeade next weekend." She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I thought you were going to break up with me!" Ginny said into his chest.

"Why?"

"Well I haven't been a very good girlfriend… and you wanted to talk privately."

Dean lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Ginny, you're a great girlfriend. I couldn't ask for a better one." She smiled and he lowered his face to hers.

She always loved Dean's kisses they were sweet… but now they were nothing compared to Draco's. As Ginny thought this she immediately felt guilty, but it was true. Dean's kisses were soft and gentle while Draco's kisses were passionate, and they were if he wasn't kissing her he would die. As if he kissed her with everything he had.

'No,' she thought to herself. 'I can't be attracted to Malfoy, can I?' She then felt a pang of guilt and remorse, did she really want Dean to break up with her? She couldn't be attracted to Malfoy. It was just...impossible, illogical, improbable! It just goes against nature! A Weasley and a Malfoy!

She then held on to Dean still feeling horribly guilty.

When they returned to the common room Ginny decided to take a shower to clear her head. They had stayed out talking and kissing until 9 and she couldn't stop feeling guilty.

The girls prefects bathroom was across from the Gryffindor common room so it wasn't that long of a walk. She started the shower and let the water beat down on her while she stood there thinking. Dean was great, he was kind and trustworthy and didn't randomly get pissed like Draco. 'No,' she told herself mentally. 'He's Malfoy not Draco.'

Ginny was standing there looking at the pattern of the tiles in front of her when she looked at the watch. "Holy shit!" she said allowed. She had stood in the shower for two hours.

She reached out from behind her curtain and reached around and found her towel but her clothes were gone. 'Not again!' she thought to herself. The house-elves would clean the bathroom and since people would forgot their stuff all the time. Ginny had left her wand in her cloak. She used the towel to get most of the excess water out of her hair and wrapped it around her. Trying to focus on some good news Ginny was relived that the common room was just across the hall.

Wrapping her towel tightly around, her still dripping a little she opened the portrait and checked to see if the coast was clear. With no one in sight she ran out into the hallway and collided with something. Ginny stumbled but didn't fall, then checked to see what she ran into. There was nothing there.

Ginny couldn't figure it out, then she realized something. She stuck out her hand out into the air and grasped fabric and pulled, revealing one very dazed Malfoy.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing here!" Ginny started, feeling her temper rise up. She wasn't sure why she was getting angry but she was.

"I should ask you the same thing Ginny. That's a bit flashy for a new trend." He said gesturing towards her towel that ended barely mid thigh and was showing a lot of cleavage.

Draco saw a blush starting to appear on her cheeks and smirked. She saw that and glared, but she was still blushing. "Malfoy, I was taking a shower and the house-elfs came and took my clothes and wand because they thought I wasn't there."

Ginny was still glaring at him when they heard voices approaching. She just stood there horror-struck when Draco grabbed her and pulled her under the invisibility cloak. Ginny was amazed the he had done that, he had saved her from detention. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and stiffened. Draco had a hard time concentrating on what they were saying when he realized that all that was separating him from Ginny's body was a towel. Suddenly McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned the corner.

"Didn't you hear Poppy? That Bill isn't really dead, they told the children that because he had a curse put on him."

"But isn't there any way to save him?"

"The only way to save him is to go to the Fradotinon Forest, where in the heart of it has a rare gold that can cure anything."

"Isn't that forest worse than the Forbidden Forest? I heard that it has tons of extremely dangerous creatures in it."

"Exactly Poppy, that's why they told the children that. No one would go in to the forest. But did you hear who put the curse on him?"

"Who?" Draco was pleading that she wouldn't say.

"Lucius Malfoy." Draco was listening in disbelief and he felt Ginny start shaking.

"But I thought he was in Azkaban?"

"They keeping his escape out of the papers-"Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall turned the next corner and disappear from sight.

Ginny threw the invisibility cloak off of her and walk to the wall were she leaned against it, still shaking.

"Ginny-"

She glared up at him. "You knew didn't you? When you freaked out when I brought up Bill when I was in your dormitory. Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco was still calm, "Because 1) You would go into shock, like you are right now." Ginny looked down at her shaking hands and hid them behind her back. "Or 2) you would not have believed me that he wasn't really dead."

"Your right," Ginny said looking down at her toes.

"I know."

"Where is the Fradotinon Forest?"

"Ginny, no-"

"Where?"

"Romania." He answered simply. "Ginny you can't go."

"Why not?"

"You heard what they said, how dangerous it is there."

"You should know by now that I'm not going to listen to you."

"I know, but the least I can do is go with you." Ginny looked up in disbelief.

"But Draco I couldn't put your life in danger. You just told me how dangerous it was." Ginny said.

"Ginny if your brother found out that I was the one that caused his baby sister to hear about the cure and then let her go alone, he would kill me." Ginny smiled.

"When should we go?"

"Well everyday we wait Bill gets steadily worse and worse. And according to my father we have only 10 days until not even that gold will help him."

"Only 10 days?"

"Counting tonight, so if we left tomorrow he will only have 9 days."

"So lets go, right now."

"You want to go out into the snow in your towel and travel to Romania?"

"Okay, I get it. But can we at least leave in the early morning?"

"Well technically, it is early morning." Ginny made a impatient noise and he added. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 5."

"Okay." He smiled slightly at her as she went across the hall.

As Ginny walked into the Common Room she heard someone on the couch and looked to see who it was and realized it was two people snogging.

"Oh sorry." But then when she realized who it was she changed her tone. "DEAN!" Ginny looked back and him, he was buttoning up his shirt. "Who is this?" She said gesturing to the blonde curly haired girl on the couch, who looked completely calm.

"She's Rebecca, a fourth year."

"Dean, I can't deal with this right now! You just told me all that crap about how great a girlfriend I am then I catch you cheating on me! Does that mean everything you told me was just to get in my pants? Then when that didn't happen you went to this tart?"

Dean looked completely guilty. "Excuse me but you don't even know me!"

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

"Well, umm," Rebecca started.

"You know what I don't care! Dean don't ever speak to me again!" Ginny sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory to pack.

A/N: Hey ppls! Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I have been having some plot problems but they are all fixed! If you want me to write more press the little 'GO' button down there!


End file.
